racingocsofmusicislife2fandomcom-20200213-history
Aimee Villopoto
'Early Life' Aimee is the younger sister of Tony Stewart. The two had an alright brother/sister relationship growing up and it's still that way till this day. 'Life' Growing up, (depending on her mood), Aimee was either quiet, or snapping at people if they decided to piss her off. It was then realized that when she was sixteen years old that Aimee was diagnosed with 'passive-aggressive anger', which Aimee is still trying to keep under control. When Aimee was six years old, she got her interest in racing. As a part of an early birthday present, she was taken to see the Indianapolis 500, which after that she got addicted to racing. It was up to the point where she begged her parents to buy her a quarter midget race car that she would race whenever she could find the time. Aimee graduated highschool with a scholarship that would allow her to go to any medical school (along with any university) that she wanted to go to, but she didn't accept it for herself, but grabbed the scholarship and gave it to one of her friends which she befriended in her junior year. Aimee didn't start travelling with Tony until 2007, where an outburst of anger made her beat on her ex-boyfriend Trent, which would have her be sent to court, and the judge said that she had two choices: to be with someone that could help her with her anger, or go to jail for what she did. So, she decided to travel on the NASCAR circuit with Tony. 'IndyCar Series Career' After a few years of racing around Indiana, she got a call from IZOD IndyCar team owner Michael Andretti, who had offered her a contract to race the 2006 IndyCar schedule, which Aimee accepted as she drove for Andretti Autosport and ended up winning six races of the schedule and came second in the points standings. Aimee re-signed with Andretti Autosport to drive for the 2007 and 2008 seasons, where in 2007, she won four races and came third in the championship points. In 2008, Aimee won every race except for four, but ended up finishing second in the points. She didn't resign with the team. 'NASCAR Nationwide Series Career' When it was announced that NASCAR Camping World Truck Series team Kyle Busch Motorsports would be fielding Nationwide Series cars in 2012, Aimee ended up getting a call by Kyle Busch to see if she would drive a Nationwide car in 2012. As of October 31, 2011, it was agreed that Aimee would run a full schedule in 2012. For the Nationwide Series Daytona qualifying, Aimee qualified 24th for the event. Aimee finished twenty fifth in the event. At the Natiownide Phoenix qualifying, Aimee qualified fourteenth for the event. Aimme finished eleventh after the Bashas' Supermarkets 200 Nationwide Race. Aimme qualified 20th for the Sam's Club 300 at Las Vegas, but finished 30th due to an acident during the race. She qualified eighth at the Ford EcoBoost 300 at Bristol Motor Speedway and finished 17th. The Nationwide race at Fontana, Aimee qualified 15th and finished eigth. At the Nationwide Texas race, Aimee qualified sixth, and finished 30th due to overheating issues. Aimee qualified twenty second for Richmond and wound up finishing thirty-seventh due to hitting the wall hard enough for her not to continue the race. At Talladega, Aimee had qualified thirty first and finished sixth. 'Personal Life' Aimee is the younger sister of Tony Stewart. Aimee is also great friends with Ashley Newman. On April 6, 2012, Aimee married Ryan Villopoto whom dated for five years Siblings: Tony Stewart (brother, Kelly Turner (sister in-law), Katrina Villopoto (sister in-law), Casey Villopoto (sister in-law) Family Members: Blair Stewart (niece) 'Twitter Account' Aimee's Twitter account is @SmokeNBeauty14. Everything is on there. Category:Racing OC's